


Something Just Like This

by Canis_Minor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Underage, Oral Sex, Peter is 21, Peter works in a bar, Sex Toys, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor
Summary: Working in a bar to earn some money, Peter is used to meet all kinds of men. But with this one it's different... Different as in "He sent me an invitation to meet him in a club. A club that seems to have a clear purpose..." But Peter knows what he's getting himself into. And he wants it.





	Something Just Like This

 

 

"What can I do for you?" Peter asked with a smile and looked at the man who stood on the other side of the bar. It was a typical Friday evening and the bar in which he worked three times a week to earn some money to pay for his tuition fees, was as crowded as usual. It hadn’t been his first choice to work here but at least he had the remaining hours of the afternoons and the early evenings to make his homework and to prepare for his lessons. The payment he received wasn’t bad either and he‘d soon realized that smiling in certain ways, wiggling his hips or paying attention to let his shirt lift just a tad too high over the waistband of his briefs, sometimes let him receive the occasional bigger tip.

 

"Whiskey, please,“ the brown-haired man replied, raising his voice a little bit to drown out the thrumming beat of the music. He was typing something into his smartphone, probably a text message and if Peter was honest, he appeared a little bit out of place in this bar in Queens. His jacket looked as if it‘d cost more than half of Peter‘s monthly rent and the silver watch that was fastened around his wrist only seemed as if it‘d cost third as much as Peter‘s monthly rent... But it suited the man. His watch, his jacket, the printed T-Shirt he wore underneath, his black-framed glasses that nicely accentuated his dark lashes and the chocolate brown eyes which had eventually lifted from the display of his phone.

 

"Of course, Sir," Peter almost belatedly responded and loosened himself from his train of thought before he reached for a tumbler to fill it with ice cubes. Turning around he mechanically took the Whiskey out of the rows of bottles in the open cupboard and poured the auburn liquid into the glass.

 

"How comes that somebody like you works here? How old are you? 21?" the man eventually asked and slid his phone back into the pocket of his jacket.

 

"Yes... I‘ve turned 21 one month ago and well, I need to earn some money to pay for my fees and for the rent of my apartment, so I work here mostly on the weekends," Peter explained, still unsure how to work out this man.

 

"But don‘t do things like having... _fun_ sometimes fall by the wayside then?" the older male asked and leaned forward to rest his lower arms on top of the bar. One hand lifted, he presented Peter with a few folded banknotes that looked like way too many for one simple drink. His sleeve had slid down a little bit along with his watch, revealing a small silver bracelet with black strings laced through the links that had remained hidden before.

 

"Keep the rest," the stranger told him when he saw where Peter‘s eyes rested and placed the money on the bar in front of him. "Bye for now," he said and smiling at Peter, he reached for his glass and disappeared into the crowd.

 

_What had just happened?_

 

 

* * *

 

  

His gaze fixed on his phone, Peter walked up the stairs to his small flat a few days later. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and just when he reached the landing, he spotted the small, discreet grey packet that stood in front of his door. There was neither his address nor the one of the sender written on it and although being a bit skeptical, Peter‘s curiosity eventually outweighed his hesitation and he took the ominous box inside his flat. It was only tied closed with a simple black ribbon that swiftly slid through Peter’s fingers when he loosened it and after he‘d finally lifted the lid, he stilled and looked at the only two contents of the packet.

 

A small card, almost like a visiting card and a silver bracelet with grey strings laced through the links...

 

Taking out the card, Peter read the few things that were printed on it. It was the name of a club he‘d never heard of, its address and a date that he recognized as next Friday and a time.

 

A frown on his forehead, Peter placed the card aside and reached for the bracelet that was neatly arranged on a black satin cushion. At first view it looked like an almost ordinary delicate piece of jewelry but a small pendant caught Peter‘s attention. Four letters were engraved on an oval silver plate. P. P. and T. S.

 

Peter Parker and...

 

_The style of the bracelet... The strings..._

_The man out of the bar. Who else should it be?_

 

 

* * *

 

  

"Oh God," Peter groaned aloud and rubbed his eyes. At first he‘d looked up the name of the club that - as it seemed - didn’t even exist, before he‘d decided to try his luck with the two initials, but of course this task was even more futile, especially in a city like New York. Google had presented him with millions of results but the majority weren’t even names of people and if he‘d occasionally stumbled upon a man with a forename that started with a "T" and a last name that started with an "S", it was a 75-year-old man and Peter sincerely doubted that this was the stranger he‘d met during his shift at the bar. It puzzled him how T. S. could have found out his address – certainly not in an official way – but somehow it was strangely exciting to know that the other man seemingly was interested in him.

 

Of course “T” was quite a few years older than him but he’d looked so handsome with his brown hair and his goatee and the way he’d dressed so that Peter couldn’t deny that he felt attracted to him. It wouldn’t be the first man who showed interest in him. Sometimes some of his costumers interpreted a little bit too much into his behavior and unashamedly tried to hit on him but he’d always turned them down. Surely quite a few of them had been good-looking too but Peter certainly didn’t want to be a one-night-stand for everybody.

 

The date printed on the card was in three days. _Three days..._ Should he even go there? What kind of club was this? Untraceable on the Internet, the address somewhere almost on the other side of the city, inconspicuously located amongst one of the countless skyscrapers. But Peter had watched enough movies and had spent enough time on the Internet to know which kinds of "clubs" normally used these methods…

 

One part of his mind wanted to convince him that what he was about to do could be dangerous but the other part was the part that was way too curious and most of all interested in the other man. Of course he still couldn’t be completely sure that his suspicions were right but he‘d undoubtedly recognized the bracelet... And was he really that averse to the idea of going to this club when this man would await him there?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nervously chewing on his bottom lip, Peter looked at his mirror image. In five minutes he had to leave his flat so that he would arrive at the address just in time. He‘d told his boss at the bar that he couldn’t come to work this day because of his aunt‘s birthday, so nothing stood in his way.

 

He‘d decided to wear a pair of black jeans that maybe clung to his legs a little bit too tightly and had combined them with a white V-neck T-Shirt and of course, the bracelet. After some more research on the Internet, it wasn’t unlikely that he would also need it as some kind of "permission" to enter this club.

 

"Okay," Peter said to himself and took a deep breath. Let‘s see how this evening would turn out...

 

 

It was five minutes before eight o’clock - the time printed on the card that weighed heavily in his pocket - when Peter arrived in front of the ordinary looking building. But as the lowest floor was used by a jeweler, he decided to look for a side entrance. He knew he was right when he saw a small door that normally nobody would pay attention to. A man leaned against the wall next to it, seemingly being occupied with his smartphone but it probably should only create this impression.

 

Now was the last chance to reconsider all of this. To return to his flat, rip this card in half and put the bracelet back onto its cushion. But Peter didn’t want to do this. The impression the older man had made on him, the things they could do if he was right about this kind of club... During the last few nights various scenarios had played in front of his mind‘s eye. Scenarios of things that normally would make Peter‘s cheeks flush but what was normal about all of this?

 

Summoning up all his courage, he made his way to the man next to the door. He hadn’t thought about what he could possibly say. _"Hi, I received an anonymous packet with only this bracelet and a card with this address here in it. I‘m not even sure what this is all about but... Could you please let me in?"_ Seemed a bit inappropriate. But Peter had barely opened his mouth when the stranger lifted his gaze from his smartphone and looked at the jewelry around his wrist. He gave a court nod as if he‘d already expected him, opened the door and gestured Peter inside. _Now..._

 

When he walked through the dimly lit hallway that led to a single elevator, Peter couldn’t keep himself from once more questioning his decision. He looked around but of course the plain wallpaper and carpeted floor that muffled his footsteps still gave nothing away. He had to wait what would expect him...

 

It took several seconds for the elevator cabin to arrive and when the doors slid closed again with Peter inside, it automatically began to make its way upwards to one of the upper floors. The low buzzing sound of his surroundings vibrating through his body, Peter leaned against one of the walls and allowed himself to close his eyes for one last time before a subtle _Ping_ already announced that he had arrived at his destination.

 

After he’d crossed another corridor, Peter eventually reached a room that again looked as ordinary as the rest of the building. It was furnished with chairs and tables and also with a few sofas on which other men had already taken a seat. A more than generous bar with barstools in front of it occupied the majority of the wall on Peter’s left and in front of him, floor-to-ceiling windows offered an incredibly view over New York. On his right side was another doorframe that seemingly led to another hallway but in this moment all of this only was of minor importance to Peter as the brown-haired man sitting in one of the chairs next to the windows, a glass of whiskey in hand, was the sole focus of his attention. He didn’t know whether it was right to have this feeling, but he actually was _relieved_ that had been right about the person behind T. S..

 

Peter had just hesitantly started to make his way across the room when the older man suddenly turned his head away from the windows and his eyes met with his. A knowing smile appeared on his face and he placed his empty tumbler in front of him on the table.

 

“Peter,” the older man greeted him as soon as he’d reached him. “Somehow I knew you would come,” he continued and pointed into the direction of the chair opposite to his own.

 

“Um… Well, I was… curious I would say,” Peter replied after he’d sat down, at the same time subconsciously playing with the fastening of his bracelet.

 

“Do you like it?” Tony asked and looked at Peter’s wrist. “I thought you might remember it.”

 

“I did yes, but… Why did you send it to me? How did you find out my address? You seem to know several things about me whereas I still don’t even know your name,” Peter pointed out and looked at the older man who had leaned back in his chair, observing him.

 

“Figuring out your name and address wasn’t difficult. At least not for someone like me. You did look up my initials didn’t you? But finding my full name with them is impossible. As you’ve noticed, I guess,” Tony smirked and indicated for the bartender that he should bring him another whiskey. “Fancy one too?”

 

“I don’t… Yes,” Peter replied and Tony gestured that the bartender should pour him a drink as well. This entire situation still seemed so surreal to him.

 

When their glasses arrived, Tony wordlessly raised his own to Peter and took a sip before he continued with his explanations. “I have a company focused on computers and robotic technology ‘Stark Tec.’ You’ve probably heard of it. Because of this, it was a snap for me to find out who you are and where you live. But as I still haven’t answered your questions, I am Tony Stark.”

 

“Tony,” Peter simply said, glad that he finally knew the other’s name. “But why all of this?” he asked and looked around the room. It was strangely enticing to sit here with the older man - Who so clearly was interested in him.

 

“What do you think, Peter? About this place. Why you think you’re here. Just tell me.”

 

“I think… Well, I looked this club up online but I couldn’t find anything so it seems to me that it’s quite exclusive with this side entrance and this guy letting you in but it’s different to what I expected…”

 

“What did you expect? Watched too many movies I guess,” Tony answered and softly laughed aloud, the sound going right through Peter’s body, leaving a pleasant warmth behind.

 

“Probably,” the younger man confessed and ran a hand through his hair. “But I don’t know why a man like you would want me to come here. Why me?”

 

“Why you, Peter. Well, when I saw you in this bar that evening it seemed to me that I – how could one say it – made a lasting impression on you. As you did on me. Standing behind the bar, this look on your face, the way you moved… God… So I decided to send you this packet with the bracelet along with the card as I, like I’ve already mentioned, knew that you would come today.”

 

“So that we could have what sometimes ‘falls by the wayside’?” Peter said and a slight smirk played around the corners of his mouth. Now that he knew that his thoughts had been right and that this evening could turn out the way he’d imagined it more than once, he suddenly felt way more self-confident.

 

“Exactly,” Tony agreed and reached for Peter’s hand that he’d closed around his glass. “What do you say?”

 

“I would say that I definitely didn’t imagine that I would ever do something like this but I wouldn’t be here if I’d want it differently.”

 

“Then follow me.”

 

 

Together the two men left the room through the door Peter had subconsciously seen before and the hallway in which it led them almost looked like the two others that he’d already been in. They passed by the doors to a few smaller rooms until Tony eventually opened one up and let them inside.

 

“More like in your movies?” Tony asked in a teasing tone and locked the door behind him.

 

“A bit,” Peter replied and took in the sight of the large bed that occupied the majority of the space. Left and right to it were two nightstands and another door that surely led to an en-suite bathroom. “Although the mirrors are missing,” he said and turned around to the older man. _Two could play this game._

 

“Well well, Peter. From ‘Why am I even here?’ to ‘We can’t see us while we’re fucking’,” Tony smirked and crossed the remaining meters that separated him from the younger man. “That’s how I like it,” he murmured and closed his hand around Peter’s neck before he eventually brought their lips together in a kiss in which they both completely threw themselves into. Tony’s mouth was hot on his own, insistent and hungry, his goatee brushing over his chin and their hands already began to fumble with the other’s clothes, yanking shirts up to finally reveal bare skin.

 

Soon they were panting into the other’s mouth, their tongues still circling around each other and staggering towards the bed, they somehow managed not to break contact before they finally collapsed down onto the mattress. Their bodies were pressed flush together and Peter could already feel Tony’s cock through his trousers, as hard as his own that was pressed against the other’s thigh.

 

“Have to… take… these… off…” Tony groaned and pulled on the waistband of Peter’s jeans, his hands still kneading his arse through the fabric.

 

“Then you have to let me…” Peter murmured in response and began to fumble with the button and zip of his jeans until he eventually managed to open them up and slide them down as far as their current position allowed.

 

“I’ve fantasized about doing this for the last few days,“ Tony murmured and slid down on the bed so that his face was at the same height as Peter’s crotch. The front of the younger man’s pants were already darkened by a patch of precome on which Tony’s eyes lingered for a few seconds before he eventually leaned forward and started to mouth his erection through his shorts, roughly sucking on it through the thin fabric. It already felt so good that Peter’s breaths were coming in short and shallow gasps, his hips bucking up from the mattress almost on their own accord and only then did Tony finally hook his fingers into the waistband of his boxer shorts so that he could pull his cock out of its confines.

 

Another whisper of hot breath ghosted over the skin of his erection and Peter’s legs fell open completely when Tony’s mouth closed around the head of his cock, his tongue sliding over the constantly leaking slit. Peter could only groan in agony at the feeling of Tony’s tongue trailing further down over his cock, at the feeling of his balls being touched and caressed by his long and soft fingers. His thighs were trembling and Tony used his free hand to hold them open, at the same time working his head up and down the younger man’s cock, pushing almost its complete length into his mouth.

 

Peter’s fingers found their way into Tony's hair on their own, twisting the short brown strands around them, roughly pulling on them. He already was on the verge of coming, his cock copiously leaking into the other’s mouth and when Tony closed his hand around the shaft of Peter’s erection and started to stroke it in time with his sucks, Peter couldn’t bear all the feelings any longer. With a barely suppressed shout and his fingers clenching into Tony’s hair, he once more lifted his hips off the bed and shot his load down the other’s throat.

 

Riding on the waves of his orgasm, his cock still in Tony’s mouth, Peter’s head slumped back into the pillows. His eyelids had fluttered closed some time during the last few seconds before his climax and when he opened them again, Tony finally moved back and sat down between his legs. He was quite a sight. His cheeks flushed and his hair a mess because of Peter’s grip but when the tip of his tongue appeared between his parted lips and he almost _seductively_ licked over them, Peter knew that Tony had also thoroughly enjoyed this. A look down revealed that the older man’s cock was straining against his trousers that he still hadn’t taken off and following Peter’s gaze, Tony finally removed them along with his socks and briefs.

 

“God, that was way better than I’d imagined,” Tony said while reaching for the one of the nightstands. “And it’s far from being over,” he murmured and took a bottle of lube and a plain black box out of the drawer which he placed on the bed next to the younger man. “Ever used something like this?” Tony asked after Peter had lifted off the lid of the box. A small, metallic butt plug lay pillowed on a black cushion, the shiny surface glistening in the light.

 

“No...” he answered but the smirk that curled around the corners of his mouth showed that he was at least as keen on feeling something like this plug inside of his body for the first time, as Tony was on making him experience this.

 

“Well then,“ Tony said, smirking as well and slid between the younger man’s spread legs again. He grabbed the bottle of lube that lay on the mattress next to them, spreading some of it over his fingers to slick them up and softly circled the tip of his forefinger over Peter’s hole before he swiftly dipped it inside. Of course Peter had experimented by using some of his fingers to get himself off but feeling the digit of another person inside of him, always was something entirely different.

 

“You like doing this to yourself too, don’t you?” Tony asked and worked his middle finger inside Peter’s arse along with the first. “But you can’t do this…” he said and threw one last teasing look into the other’s direction before he leaned forward and dipped his tongue into the gap between his fingers, letting the tip brush over Peter’s heated insides. He circled it around a few times until he carefully pulled his fingers out of his arse, making the ring of muscles convulse solely around his tongue, almost overwhelming him with the musky and heavy taste of the younger man.

 

Hot waves of pleasure rushed through Peter’s body at the sensation of Tony’s tongue being buried deep inside of him. They made his eyelids flutter closed and his cock that lay hard and throbbing on his stomach, a thin stream of precome leaking out of the tip, gave another twitch.

 

”I thought… - the plug,“ Peter breathed heavily between two flicks of the older man’s tongue.

 

”Not yet,“ Tony murmured in response, his face still buried in the crack between Peter’s arsecheeks. ”Was this a complaint?“ he asked and drew his tongue out before leaning back again. He reached for the lube that still lay next to them and poured a generous amount onto the plug. The liquid slowly ran along the metallic surface and Peter’s eyes lingered on the glistening drops that the older man spread all over it with a few loose strokes.

 

”Fuck, I wouldn’t have expected that this would turn me on so much “ Tony said and cupped the toy with his hand to warm it up a little bit. “Now, just… feel…” he whispered and started to slide the plug down Peter’s body, leaving a wet and sticky trail on his skin. He circled the metal over his wrinkled hole, the rounded tip already breaching past the ring of muscles until he finally buried the complete upper part of the toy inside Peter’s arse with one swift thrust, making him groan aloud. A groan that echoed loud in Tony’s ears and that seemed to go right to his cock as well, letting even more blood rush through it at the prospect of Peter making the same sound again. Again when the widest part of the toy would slide inside him, again when he would finally be stretched by his cock instead of the lifeless material of the plug.

 

When Tony pushed the toy even further inside, Peter scraped his nails over the silken bed sheets. It was a sweet torture, the plug sliding deeper and deeper into him, relentlessly stretching him until it eventually was completely enveloped by his body, filling him in an until then unknown way.

 

“God, the way you look like… Only the base of the toy protruding out of your arse… Oh fuck… But how arousing will it be to see your whole body twitch and jerk when I do _this_ ,” Tony groaned and steadied his grip around the plug so that he could shift its angle to let the rounded tip brush over the bundle of nerves inside the younger man’s arse. Thick drops of lube leaked out around the toy, running over Tony’s fingers, sticking them against the slippery material but the sounds Peter made, the high-pitched gasps and moans were simply incredible.

 

”Hmm, Peter, as much as I appreciate your eagerness, this isn't over yet,“ Tony murmured and pulled the younger man’s hand away from his cock to place it back on the mattress. ”This time I want to see you come with my dick inside your arse so that I can feel your muscles convulse all around it when you’re finally overwhelmed by another orgasm that you so desperately need. How does this sound?“ he asked huskily and slowly drew the plug out of Peter’s arse, deliberately paying attention to stop, when the widest part stretched his tight hole.

 

”Sounds - sounds,“ Peter stuttered and scraped his nails over the sheets again, roughly pulling on the dark fabric. “But don’t only say - do it!“

 

”Oh, Peter, so desperate for my cock,“ Tony teased the other man, but finally pulled the remaining part of the toy out of his arse. ”I can almost hear your thoughts ’Please Tony, fuck me. I don’t just want to feel the plug anymore, I want to feel your _cock_ -’” And with the last word he buried his dick almost completely inside Peter’s arse, making them both gasp aloud. ”’Inside me’,“ he sighed and steadily lowered his hips, letting his erection slide deeper and deeper inside the younger male’s body.

 

Peter breathed hard, his eyes almost rolling back in their holes at the feeling of Tony’s cock inside him and Tony leaned forward to capture his mouth with his again, his ragged breaths brushing over his face.

 

”Yes, Tony,“ Peter panted into the older man’s mouth and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it in earnest, stroking it in the same rhythm in which the other man started to constantly push his dick deep inside of him. “Harder,” he growled when he felt Tony’s cock rubbing over his prostate, almost taking all the breath from his lungs but it still wasn’t enough. And Tony gave him what he wanted, literally hammering his dick inside Peter's arse for several deep thrusts until he was the first one who couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer and finally spilled his release inside the younger man’s body.

 

He slumped down on Peter’s naked chest and his hand found its way to his pulsing dick after only a few seconds. Their joined hands were stroking up and down Peter’s cock that was rock hard and near bursting against their palms and only one flick of Tony’s thumb over the head of it was finally enough to push Peter over the edge as well. Come burst out of his length, spreading between their trembling bodies, covering them both with sticky drops.

 

“Oh fuck…” Tony panted and slowly pulled his softening cock out of the younger man’s arse. “I don’t know what to say and that means something.”

 

“It means that it’s worth a repetition,” Peter murmured and trailed his fingers over the older man’s chest, brushing them over his still stiff nipples.

 

“Definitely,” Tony agreed and reciprocated the smirk that had formed on Peter’s face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how 'realistic' this story is but well, this idea just wouldn't get out of my head and I hope you liked my little one shot. Feedback is always welcome ^.^


End file.
